Colors Of Love
by Heartless-are-squirrels
Summary: Soulmate AU where the world is in black and white until you meet your soulmate... then goes to black and white when they die.
When America singer was 21 years old, she saw the colors of a sunset and a sunrise for the first time.

Just a few months after her birthday, America met Celeste Newsome and the world exploded into rich colors. America could see the blues of the sky, the greens of the grass, and the yellow of the sun for the very first time in her life.

They met at Maxon's, America's ex-boyfriend, birthday party. Maxon was turning 22, and was throwing a small party to celebrate. America arrived at Maxon and Aspen's luxury apartment promptly at 7 pm, and chatted with them until Marlee arrived with her boyfriend, Carter. America talked to Marlee as Elise and her girlfriend Natalie arrived, and then, at 9:15, Celeste arrived with her friend Kriss. America went to introduce herself, and the world suddenly was filled with color. However, America didn't need the color to see how beautiful Celeste was; she had dark, dark brown hair that cascaded down in waves to her hips. Celeste's almond shaped eyes matched her hair, along with perfectly arched eyebrows. America felt inadequate next to her, with her freckles and short A-line hair cut. It didn't matter, though, because Celeste's eyes were bright as she shook her hand.

"I'm America Singer," America introduced herself.

"I'm Celeste Newsome. It's a pleasure to meet you," Celeste replied with a genuine smile.

Three days later, the pair went on their first date, dinner and a movie. Celeste insisted on paying for them both, despite America's protests. The dates went well, and they both talked about their families, their schooling, just everything and anything. Both of them felt comfortable in the other's presence, despite not knowing each other for too long. They were happy together.

Two years later, Marlee and Carter got married in a pavilion by a lake. America was Marlee's maid of honor, and her bridesmaids were Celeste, Elise, Kriss, and Natalie. Carter's best man was his friend Markson, and his groomsmen were Aspen, Maxon, Tanner and Hector. Avery, Carter's baby brother, was the ring bearer, and Ashley, Marlee's younger cousin, was the flower girl. Marlee and Carter both wore all white: Carter in a complete white suit, and Marlee in a white dress that was simple, but showed off her figure wonderfully. The bridesmaid dress was long, strapless and blue, and fit the lake theme well. They each had handwritten their vows, and they were so beautiful they brought tears to America's eyes. She laced her fingers through Celeste's, who squeezed her hand back gently.

One month later, America moved into Celeste's penthouse apartment. To celebrate, they threw a small party, inviting their friends. They found out that Elise and Natalie had started dating Kriss at Maxon's birthday party as well. Elise explained that with Natalie, there were colors, but not everything had color- some things were still in black and white, and Natalie agreed. However, when they met Kriss, that was gone, and it was all color. Marlee and Carter were still on their honeymoon, so they couldn't go, but it was fun anyway.

After their friends left, America and Celeste said the first 'I love you's to each other, as their bodies moved together in their queen sized bed, and they became one together.

They fell into schedule together, Celeste modeling, America going to a local college to continue towards her masters in teaching and music. During the day, Celeste would send selfies to America with captions of "Missing you", and America would respond in between classes. They were happy together, and were proud of each other, and they were content.

Almost two full years later, when Celeste was 27 and America was 25, everything came to an end.

It started when Marlee invited them to her new year's eve party. America arrived at 8pm, to find her friends already there. Celeste texted her saying that she was running a little late, but would be there soon. At 8:45, the colors of the world began to flicker for America, going to black and white before back to color. America grabbed her phone and started calling Celeste, only to reach voicemail. She kept calling, each time growing more anxious, only to keep reaching voicemail.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Marlee asked America, noticing the distressed look on her best friend's face.

"I-I think something's happened to Celeste!" America frantically said, rushing to get her coat on. She would find Celeste and make sure she was okay, despite the feeling in her gut saying that obviously Celeste wasn't okay.

"Just hold on a few minutes, America, it's snowing like crazy out there, and you'll do more harm than good if you go out to look for her in this. Do you even know where to go?" Marlee told her sternly, holding her arm firmly.

"No- but I need to do something! I can't just wait here!" America said in frustration.

"America, you need to be patient. It'll be okay." Marlee told her. America made a noise of annoyance, before nodding.

"Fine. I'll wait 10 minutes, and if I haven't heard anything, I'm going out there to look for her." America replied stubbornly. Knowing that was the best she would get from America, Marlee sighed and nodded. "Okay. Ten minutes."

Five minutes later, America's phone rang, and she answered mid ring. "Hello?! Celeste?!"

"Is this America Singer?" A deep voice that was definitely not Celeste answered.

"Y-yeah, this is she." America confirmed.

"You are listed as Ms Newsome's emergency contact. She's been in a car accident."

After finding out the hospital Celeste was in, America hung up, and turned to Marlee. "She's at the hospital, and I'm going."

"Okay. I'm driving you there." Marlee nodded, and they got into the car with rushed good byes to the others.

15 minutes later, they arrived, and the color flickers were getting worse, leaving America on the brink of hysteria. She ran to the receptionist.

"I'm here for Celeste Newsome." America demanded impatiently.

"She's in emergency surgery right now," The receptionist responded. "But she had this in her hand when they brought her in." She slid a small black box to America, who choked on a sob as she took it in trembling hands. She didn't open it, hoping that Celeste would survive to give it to her herself. Marlee wrapped her arm around America's shoulders, and led her gently to some chairs to wait.

An hour later, colors bloomed vividly for America again. She took a shuddering breath before exhaling, her shoulders slumping in relief. Marlee rubbed gentle circles on America's back, trying to comfort her as much as she could.

Only a half hour later, however, the colors were gone again, leaving everything in black and white, and America felt hot tears begin rolling down her face. Fifteen minutes later, a doctor walked in with a sorrowful look on her face.

"You are America Singer?" The doctor asked her. America nodded in confirmation.

"I'm so sorry. She was doing okay, but then her body just shut down. We did everything we could." The doctor told her gently, a look of sympathy on her face. "I'm sorry. She's gone."

America sobbed into Marlee's embrace, as the doctor left them alone. Celeste Newsome, America's girlfriend, soulmate, was gone.

With shaking hands, America opened the small box. Inside was a simple, but beautiful, ring with a small green stone in the center. Engraved inside the ring was the word "forever".


End file.
